bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Melina del Tartaro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60916 |no = 1279 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Dopo lo scoppio della guerra con gli dei, i resoconti sulla storia di Melina diventano estremamente rari. Secondo i resoconti di molti testimoni oculari, avrebbe collaborato sicuramente con la prima principessa imperiale. Secondo una teoria, svanì con lo zio, che aveva cercato di uccidere la seconda e la sesta principessa imperiale. Molte teorie sono contraddittorie, ma tutte hanno un elemento in comune: l'immagine di Melina ridente, ricoperta di sangue degli deì. Imperturbabile e mai accecata dal rancore, le sue lame erano sempre pronte a colpire il prossimo bersaglio. |summon = Sai, la gente spaventosa è difficile da uccidere. È semplice. Mi chiedo perché nessun altro l'abbia capito. |fusion = Grazie di tutto! E non preoccuparti! Giuro che ti voglio bene anch'io! |evolution = Ahahahaha! Sei il mio migliore amico. Andiamo a giocare ancora! |hp_base = 4959 |atk_base = 2126 |def_base = 1818 |rec_base = 2131 |hp_lord = 6455 |atk_lord = 2648 |def_lord = 2270 |rec_lord = 2648 |hp_anima = 7347 |rec_anima = 2410 |atk_breaker = 2886 |def_breaker = 2032 |atk_guardian = 2648 |def_guardian = 2508 |rec_guardian = 2529 |hp_oracle = 6450 |def_oracle = 2151 |rec_oracle = 3005 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Lama da sepoltura insanguinata |lsdescription = +80% ATT - Considerevole riduzione della barra BB richiesta per il BB (-25%) - I danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB (3-6 CB) |lsnote = 25% reduction & fills 3-6 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Divoratore di Samael |bbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di tenebra su un solo nemico - Aumento enorme della propria barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 50 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |ccbbt = 34 |bbmultiplier = 640 |sbb = Ultima estinzione |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 21 attacchi di tenebra su un solo nemico (l'uso consecutivo aumenta danni) - Probabile enorme riduzione di ATT per 1 turno - Probabili status Ferita e Debolezza - Riempie al massimo la propria barra BB |sbbnote = 300% boost to multiplier per use (max 5), 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 80% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 570~2070 |ubb = Deimos |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi di tenebra - Enorme aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni - Probabile enorme riduzione ATT per 1 turno aggiunta come effetto attacchi per 3 turni - Aumenta la barra BB al massimo per 3 turni |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Spargimento benevolo |esitem = |esdescription = Grande aumento di ATT quando la barra BB è piena |esnote = 100% boost |bb1 =* * |bb10 =* * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 = * * * |evofrom = 60915 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *"Melina currently has the highest SBB multiplier of all units, at 2070% multiplier (when used maximum amount of times for the boost)" - questo è quello che riporta la wiki global, ma noi abbiamo l'ultimate zazabinic warrior, Amaziz. Rosika, mondo! |addcat = Reali di Bariura |addcatname = Melina 7 }}